youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Monkeys
"Nightmare Monkeys" is the 12th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 58th of the overall series. It debuted on January 25, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the 10th, 11th and 13th episodes, "Exceptional Human Beings", "Another Freak" and "True Heroes". Logline Garfield Logan (GREG CIPES) tests out a pair of Goode VR goggles. Then the goggles test him! Synopsis A clip of Space Trek 3016 plays and Paul Sloane praises Garfield Logan for his acting. Gretchen Goode approaches the two and compliments their work, saying she knew pairing them was the right move. Garfield is surprised she handles casting and Gretchen tells him that she handles everything at Goode World Studios. She adds that Paul and Garfield's mother Marie had great chemistry on Hello, Megan!. When Gretchen says Paul and Garfield's acting is like a father-son relationship, Paul mentions that he is Garfield's godfather and that Rita Farr is Garfield's godmother. Gretchen says that Marie and Farr would be both proud of him. Steve Dayton, the producer of Space Trek 3016 and Garfield's step-father—and a man who doesn't appreciate Garfield calling him "Mento"—joins them and asks Gretchen for a word. She politely asks him for a moment, pulls Paul aside and slips away. Garfield and Dayton stare at each other and the former bluntly tells him that Gretchen isn't coming back. Dayton asks if Garfield is coming back to the house. Garfield tells him he has a date and both mutter "thank God." Dick Grayson arrives to meet with the rest of his contingent and is introduced to Victor Stone. Forager explains to Dick Grayson how Halo opened a boom tube while at Happy Harbor High School. Conner remembers the dissected Motherbox and mentions that Motherboxes are living computers. Helga Jace mentions that when Simon Ecks opened the box, there was a burst of energy, which Conner suspects was the Motherbox's soul escaping. Artemis recalls Doctor Fate's meeting with Halo and how he sensed an old soul in her young body, and how she first saw Halo when Count Vertigo's henchmen were burying her body. Artemis suspects that the Motherbox's soul merged with the body and resurrected it. Victor then inquires what all of this has to do with what happened to him. Garfield meets with Perdita at her room at the Luthor Grande Hotel. He inquires about the Goode Goggles she received and she allows him to try them out. Garfield plays a game of Space Trek 3016 and, while he does, a needle pops out inside the goggles and injects something into him. Lights on the goggles' exterior flash. Back at Happy Harbor, Victor mentions that Halo "healed" him, but Halo says she actually "made adjustments to your internal technology." Victor says he wants to somebody to get the tech off him, but when he mentions the Fatherbox, Conner asks about it. Suddenly, Sphere arrives, transforming into the Super-Cycle and acting like Victor is a threat. The Fatherbox embedded in Victor takes control and he fires. Sphere fires back and Conner jumps in between them, telling both to stop. Sphere hesitates, while Victor gets ready to fire again, when Halo uses her powers to help Victor retake control, then gets Sphere to stand down. Dick observes that Halo's power to help Victor is temporary and says the two need to stick close to each other. Black Lightning asks if they should contact Victor's father and Victor refuses. At the Luthor Grande, Garfield finishes his game, but a map pops up on the Goggles' screen and puts him into a trance. He tells Perdita he needs to go to Encino. A green monkey emoji pops on the screen and the Goggles short out. :Garfield finds himself on the set of ''Space Trek 3016, with the "ghosts" of Ted Kord, Jason Todd, Tula and Kid Flash in the rest of the crew's seats. Back at Happy Harbor, M'gann pulls Conner aside and the two share a telepathic conversation. She assures him she's not kicking anybody out, and Conner says he understands that she's frustrated with how his mission with Dick turned into something bigger. Megan says the two have hardly spent any time together since they've become engaged, and Conner realizes that the Watchtower was supposed to be for missions, not their home in Happy Harbor. :Garfield is on the ''Space Trek set when Klamulons appear and zap the ghosts of the fallen heroes, save for Kid Flash. Garfield then sees Kid's death on Earth play out before him and turns away, when he notices Monkey. He chases after it, while Wally remarks Garfield must be "tired of this show" and flips a remote. Garfield then finds himself on the show Doom Patrol Go! and wonders where Monkey went. Back at Luthor Grande, Perdita removes the Goggles from Garfield and finds him in a trance. She tries to snap him out of it, then discovers his pulse is weak. Suddenly, Garfield collapses. :On ''Doom Patrol Go!, Garfield meets Rita Farr as Elasti-girl, who introduces the rest of the Doom Patrol: Chief, Robotman, Negative Woman, and Rita's husband Steve Dayton, aka Mento. Rita says she wants to be a good mother for Garfield, but then she and the rest of the Doom Patrol go off on a mission—one in which they died. Miss Martian appears on the set and says Garfield can live with his adopted sister, only for Dayton to reappear, revealing he chickened out on the mission, hid for several years, then reappeared and claimed parental rights for Garfield. Monkey appears and tells Garfield his adopted sister was willing to back him, but Garfield believes he didn't have a choice. A giant remote appears and Monkey presses a button. Megan and Conner arrive at Perdita's hotel room after Perdita contacts them. Megan tells the paramedics that she knows what he needs, and Conner escorts them out. Megan tells Perdita that Garfield's in a psychic fugue state, and she needs to help him find his way out. Conner serves as Megan's anchor as she enters Garfield's mind. :Garfield now finds himself on ''Hello, Megan!, in which Megan Wheeler, Conner Manley and Rita Lee find him in the house and have no idea who he is. There's a knock on the door and Conner Manley opens it, revealing Queen Bee, who "wants her honey back". Garfield tries to pull Megan Wheeler away, but she blows him off. Monkey appears and presses a remote, taking Garfield back to his memory of the day his mother died. Garfield asks Monkey to "shut it off" and Monkey presses the remote again. Perdita asks Conner how bad things are, and he says he can't hear Garfield's heartbeat. :Inside Garfield's mind, Monkey asks Garfield if he's giving up and can't believe he picked Garfield "as my Beast Boy". Garfield counters that his powers came from the Martian blood transfusion from M'gann. Monkey says that helped, but that he, "the magical mystical monkey god", chose to gave him the power to transform into animals. Monkey adds that his mystical powers intervened to keep the Goggles from brainwashing Garfield. Monkey says that, while he gave Garfield the powers, Garfield made himself a hero and asks if things have changed. :''Then Garfield thinks he sees his mother, but it's actually M'gann who has come to help him— though she remarks that Garfield didn't really need her help and that he solved things himself. Garfield says he thought it would be cool to be on TV like his mother was and felt closer to her, but now believes it really kept him from dealing with the loss of people from his life. He declares he's ready to get back to reality and snaps his fingers. Garfield wakes up and reveals that he understands what Gretchen meant when she said she handles everything—that Gretchen is one of the bad guys. He says he'll explain more later but is ready for his date with Perdita. They share a kiss, and Megan and Conner do the same. Back at Happy Harbor, Brion Markov and Violet Harper also share a kiss. Title The title is a combination of two things relating to Garfield Logan's experiences within his mind: the Goode Goggles-induced nightmare, in which he relives the deaths of people close to him, and the multiple appearances of Monkey along the way. It's also a play on "Funny Monkeys", one of the games available in the Goode Goggles. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov |- | Announcer | |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Tork/Garfield Logan/Beast Boy |- | class="VA" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | class="VA" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse/Miss Martian |- | colspan="2" | Megan Wheeler/Marie Logan |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Scott Menville | Steve Dayton/Mento | |- | Chief | |- | class="VA" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce |- | Robot Man | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2" | Tom Bender/Paul Sloane/Conner Manley |- | Klamulon commander | |- | class="VA" | Zeno Robinson | colspan="2" | Victor Stone/Fatherbox |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Monkey |- | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="2" | Fred Bugg/Forager |- | class="VA" | Deborah Strang | colspan="2" | Gretchen Goode |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Tara Strong | Negative Woman | |- | Casey Brinke | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Hynden Walch | colspan="2" | Perdita |- | colspan="2" | Elasti-girl/Rita Farr/Rita Lee |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Courtney Whitmore |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Jason Todd |- | colspan="3" | Henchy |- | colspan="3" | Johann Mintz |- | colspan="3" | Piotor Platz |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Ted Kord |- | colspan="3" | Tula |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * The Klamulons were first mentioned in "Royal We" by Garfield in his PSA. * Paul Sloane describes the cast of ''Hello, Megan! as close family. This was also established by Sandra Stanyon in "Torch Songs, Part 1". * The events at Happy Harbor pick up right after the previous episode, "Another Freak". Violet introduces Victor to the gang and Forager recounts how Violet opened a boom tube. * Helga Jace mentions Baron Bedlam and Simon Ecks. Jace was part of their Bedlam Syndicate before she betrayed them and defected in "Eminent Threat". * When explaining Halo's origins, Superboy mentions the Motherbox he found in "Royal We" and Artemis recalls her conversation with Doctor Fate in "Private Security". * Artemis remembers Violet vehemently rejecting Gabrielle's identity, which she did in "Rescue Op" and "Exceptional Human Beings". * Brion bemoans Dick's recurring advice about being patient, which escalated into a skirmish between the two in "Another Freak". * Megan mentions Conner's penchant for adopting strays, a reference to his adoption of both Sphere in "Bereft" and Wolf in "Alpha Male". * The heroes joining Beast Boy on the bridge of the Engager are all members of the Team or League who died in the line of duty: ** Ted Kord: "Intervention" ** Kid Flash: "Endgame" ** Tula: "Young Justice: Legacy" ** Jason Todd: sometime between 2012 and 2015 * Wally's death and Artemis's reaction seen on-screen on the Engager is taken directly from the episode "Endgame". * Conner mentions his mission with Dick in the first three episodes ("Princes All", "Royal We" and "Eminent Threat") which was supposed to be a one-time thing. Likewise, Megan notes that they haven't had time together since their engagement in "Princes All". * The Martian blood transfusion that Garfield ascribes as the inception of his powers took place in "Image". and Danica McKellar reading their lines as Queen Bee and Marie Logan.]] * The death of Marie Logan was depicted on page 16 of the tie-in issue "Players, Chapter Six: Rolling Doubles", where Queen Been enthralls Marie to drive off a cliff, after reassuring her that Garfield was waiting there. Garfield's hallucination suggests that Queen Bee was being literal, because he was indeed close to the waterfall looking for Marie, moments before she crashed. Trivia * Number 16: ** The episode beings at 16:16 PDT. ** Perdita is staying at room 1616. * End credits shot: Sphere outside Conner's opened garage. * The Wilhelm scream is used when one of the Klamulons is hit. * The Doom Patrol Go! series is based on Teen Titans Go!, with all the main cast of that series appearing. Chris Battle, the lead character designer for that show, also designed the characters for Doom Patrol Go!.Battle, Chris (2019-01-27). TTG-styled Doom Patrol from Young Justice: Outsiders. Tumblr. Retrieved 2019-01-28. ** Miss Martian's character model is reused from the season 2 episode "Let's Get Serious!", which guest-starred Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy. ** The Doom Patrol's fate—going on a mission and all dying, with only Beast Boy and Mento left behind and surviving—is similar to the team's demise in Doom Patrol #121. Goofs * After his blood transfusion in "Image", Garfield's eyes turned green. In the scene where Gar relives his mother's death, his eyes are still blue. Cultural references * Lieutenant Tork's "He's dead, Tom" is a reference to a recurring line from Star Trek, "He's dead, Jim". * Gretchen Goode refers to Garfield as her "favorite Martian", nodding to the 1963 sitcom ''My Favorite Martian''. * Perdita jokingly threatens Gar "off with your head", referencing the Queen of Hearts' famous line from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Gar's line "Whatchu talkin 'bout, monkey?" is a parody of the catchphrase "Whatchu talkin 'bout, Willis?" from the 70s sitcom Diff'rent Strokes. * Monkey cites the "law of conservation of mass" as an explanation to the mystical nature of Garfield's powers, as it states that mass can neither be added nor removed from a system closed to all transfers of matter and energy. Therefore, Garfield would not be able to change into animals bigger or smaller than him, such as an elephant or a roach, without magic. Questions Unanswered questions * What killed the Doom Patrol? * Are Beast Boy's powers really derived from just Martian blood? Quotes References External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes animated by Studio Mir Category:Episodes directed by Vinton Hueck Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman